gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lies Go On
This is the second part of The Pinocchio. Characters in this Plot Main Characters * Gumball * Bobert Supporting Characters * Emma * Darwin * Timmy * Tobias (mentioned) * Banana Joe (mentioned) * MeeMee (cameo) Plot Gumball couldn't stop remembering about the incident yesterday. Early in the morning, Tobias & B. Joe said that he was a real jerk yesterday, and broke-up being his friends. "Catch!" Timmy said. They were playing dodge ball at that time. "What? (Hit by ball) Ouch!" Gumball said, as he was hit by the ball on his shoulder. Gumball hold his shoulder tightly. At that time, Bobert was scanning him (Duh, he's a robot!) for injuries. He wasn't like Baymax, which would state the injury formally, as Bobert just asked Gumball, "Does it hurt, buddy?" Gumball turned around and said, "Of course! Bobert?" As Bobert was about to say something, "KRIIINGGG!! The bell rang, saying it's lunch time. "(Sighs) (Turns to Bobert) ''Buddy, can you go with me to the toilet? I wanna.... discuss something," said Gumball. "Sure," said Bobert. They went to the toilet together. There, Gumball told him about the incident yesterday, and how to help him forget it and make people like him again, 'cause not much people liked him. "Well Gumball, I don't actually know how to cure you, because you have to cure yourself. Why don't you just... lie about the incident and what happened yesterday?" Bobert suggested. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! LIE??!! I left that behavior years ago! I suggested Clayton not to lie, but now I'm doing it?! NO!" Gumball said, fiercely. "Well you do want people to like you back," Gumball thought that Bobert was true. "It's true but... Gee, Bobert. I don't know. There will be a liars core in my heart again," said Gumball. Bobert hold his hands and said, "Just try." Gumball and Bobert stared to each other for like, 10 minutes. finally, Gumball said,"Fine." They both went out of the bathroom to the cafeteria. Deep in Bobert's heart, he had an evil plan to make Gumball his slave, after the plan worked. If lying didn't work, Gumball would only depend on him for everything, and make him his slave. "Ok, first, who helped you yesterday?" Bobert asked, starting his plan. "Darwin and Emma," answered Gumball. "Good. There they are! ''(points at Emma and Darwin) Now go tell them what 'really' happened yesterday," said Bobert, and pushing him towards Darwin and Emma who were sitting at the same table. Gumball took a deep breath and... "Okay, here it goes! (Walks to Emma and Darwin) ''Hi... Guys!" "Oh, hi Gumball! Are you okay now?" asked Emma. "Yeah, dude we were so worried about you," said Darwin. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. ''(takes a seat near Emma) T-the truth is, w-what really happened yesterday, I practiced m-many times yesterday, but I-I still wanted to look at the paper. S--so, I did another c-copy of it so it wasn't lost. I-I was tired so, I-I slept," said Gumball with his lie. "But dude, you were asleep at 9 o'clock that night," said Darwin. Gumball seemed frustrated, and continued lying, "Oh, silly me. I woke up at 4 a.m. to practice. I didn't knew what came over me yesterday, but I failed." "Oookkkaay," said Emma. Gumball smiled and ran towards Bobert, as they were both walking out of the cafeteria. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" asked Bobert. "Y-yeah, I guess," said Gumball, still couldn't believe that he lied to his friends. "Let me try again, to have confidence," GUMBALL WANTED TO LIE AGAIN!! He went near Leslie who was holding many books and helped him. They chatted for a while. "Duh... I'm such a failure in Maths. Gumball, do you anyone who can teach me Maths?" Leslie asked. Gumball thought of his Science tutor and said, "Well, I do have a Maths tutor. She only lives in front of my house. You should go there!!" "Thanks, Gumball!" Leslie took the rest of her books and walked away. Gumball smiled... differently. Category:Part 3 of fanfics Category:GASUV46 Category:Part 2 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions